muppetfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Scarecroe
Citations Pursuant to our earlier conversations, I went ahead and created Template:Cite, or rather changed an unused template created by Nick awhile back. Right now, it's tiny and unobtrusive, but I also don't know what else to do with it (such as getting it, say, to link such that clicking it can lead to the article's talk page; probably, but that would have to be done manually). Also not sure whether to just use it and note the issue on the talk page, or bother with adding the items to, say, Attention or a seperate Citation category, until the tag's removed. I'm not sure whether it's worth it or not, but there's enough questionable stuff (often imported from IMDb) which we've been unable to fully disprove, or statements like on The Muppet Christmas Carol where all that's needed is to double check audio commentaries and replace the vague statement with a quote and source or whatever, that it seems worth having. :I like it. I would say yeah, we should open up the talk page to discuss any details about information that we're looking to cite. — Scott (talk) 22:15, 5 November 2006 (UTC) ::Actually, I just created Muppet Wiki:Citations. It's rough and needs work, but I might link the citation tag back to it. It more clearly defines why citations are needed, points out particular trouble areas (like dates and performers), includes info on how to cite, and more clearly defines how the "cite" tag is used (not for items that are provably wrong, but where as of now, we're unable to confirm one way or another; that section could probably use some rewriting). Now back to more important academic crises. I'm now three days behind on a paper proposal. AAAAAAHHHH! -- Andrew Leal (talk) 22:30, 5 November 2006 (UTC) :::I'll have to look at this later. I can't work on a dysfunctional site. I'm outta here for a few days. — Scott (talk) 22:43, 5 November 2006 (UTC) Le Muppets Get a load of those lyrics. My French is pretty much non-existant, but at a crude guess, I wonder if Miss Piggy was fully aware of what she was singing. Then again, she also ate at Denny's. Oh, and Muppets TV's first episode also put Piggy, Kermit, and Fozzie on the Moon. Life is good. -- Andrew Leal (talk) 20:27, 4 November 2006 (UTC) Puff Hey, Scott! I know we'll never have an image for Puff. It's a joke, for unseen characters we have no other means of illustrating. I talked about it with Danny long ago. I know that since then, we've started using the "No Image" more extensively, but never on character pages, just lists and charts, so I think it's clear that it's not a placeholder and so not misleading. I had enough of a battle with Dean over it, so it only wound up being used on two or three pages. If you really hate it or see it as problematic, it can stay out, but it's a harmless joke, which I rather like. I had enough battles with Dean to preserve it and the one or two others which survived. -- Andrew Leal (talk) 02:19, 4 November 2006 (UTC) :I like it, too. But I don't like using the same image. Can we come up with something else? — Scott (talk) 03:44, 4 November 2006 (UTC) ::Well, that's the only No Image we have. Actually, for cases like this, something like a vague silhouette with a question mark or something along those lines, without going too far, might be cute. I have no idea how to do it, though. -- Andrew Leal (talk) 03:55, 4 November 2006 (UTC) :And off-topic but I don't want to start another heading, did we ever find out exactly what the Hollywood Bowl event was called? I found out Michelan Sisti puppeteered on it, but wasn't sure if you remembered the specific name for it; I know it was mentioned somewhere on Tough Pigs but I can't find it again. -- Andrew Leal (talk) 04:08, 4 November 2006 (UTC) ::I thought it was called "Fireworks Finale." -- Peter (talk) 05:06, 4 November 2006 (UTC) :::Fireworks Finale didn't sound right to me. I have a bunch of links and articles saved in a folder waiting for me to get to them. — Scott (talk) 05:14, 4 November 2006 (UTC) K.I.T.T. As Wiki mad as I am, I passed up a chance to buy The Nick and Jessica Variety Hour for 5 bucks. Do you know if K.I.T.T. spoke in the episode and/or was in the Muppet scenes? Since I'd love to have William Daniels directly in the Wiki, or 1776 linkage and others. -- Andrew Leal (talk) 02:49, 3 November 2006 (UTC) :Unfortunately it wasn't Daniels and there was no scene with the Muppets. — Scott (talk) 03:07, 3 November 2006 (UTC) ::Awww. Ah, well. Having K.I.T.T. is still pretty neat. I have another, more recent Susan Lucci pic, by the way, but I need to double check the context. I think it was the Daytime Emmys. -- Andrew Leal (talk) 03:39, 3 November 2006 (UTC) John Astin! The cleebrity photos are great, plus John Astin links to The Addams Family, which page can be created as soon as I or someone can get a grab from Elmo's World: Hair. Elmo shows up covered in hair and a bowler, ala Cousin Itt. -- Andrew Leal (talk) 20:54, 1 November 2006 (UTC) :Damn, that seems to be one of the few EW DVDs I don't have. I should pick up the remaining handful soon. — Scott (talk) 20:56, 1 November 2006 (UTC) ::And hey, I forgot all about Astin's Night Court connection~ That could also be a legitimate page, once I get a screengrab of Judge H. T. Stone, since the series also included at least one mention (Dan in a room with a woman who mimicks whatever she sees on TV, and everything is about murder and horror: "Where are the Muppets when you need them?") -- Andrew Leal (talk) 21:23, 1 November 2006 (UTC) :::Nice! I didn't even know we had a Night Court reference. Although we do have Markie Post. I used to love that show, but can't remember much of it now. — Scott (talk) 21:29, 1 November 2006 (UTC) ::::I'm a bigger Barney Miller fan, but it had its moments. And we don't have, but should, Richard Moll (he was in The Flintstones), which also adds another nice DC Comics voice connection. Peter shared with me this Funny Farm game thing, and the Wiki often feels like that to me. Trying to find the right phrase, person, or show that will open up a border to a whole new realm of connections, proving that yes, Virginia, nearly everything comes back to the Muppets. -- Andrew Leal (talk) 21:32, 1 November 2006 (UTC) :::::Exactly! And, thanks to Hollywood Meets Motown and Thanks & Giving All Year Long, we're only one degree of separation away from Kevin Bacon. — Scott (talk) 21:36, 1 November 2006 (UTC) Scott's talk page archive *Muppet Wiki Talk Archives